A Magical Circus
by bandito-en-fuego
Summary: Star puts on a magical circus for Marco. Just a short story I made :)


Just a little fanfic :) Enjoy!

"Okay, okay, keep your eyes closed!" Star said, leading Marco down the hallway. She was barely able to contain her excitement and was giggling like crazy. "Are you sure about this? Where are you even taking me?" Marco asked. Star just laughed. "We're almost there!" She said, kicking open her door. She guided Marco into a beanbag chair and then, still giggling, said, "Okay! You can look now!" Marco slowly took his hands off his eyes and gave Star a "really?" look.

"The lights are off, Star, I can't see anything." Marco said, motioning at the darkness around him. Star just laughed, bouncing up and down. "Just wait!" She sang. All of the sudden the lights came on as a little squirrelicorn flipped the switch. Star laughed and motioned to the large display before them. "Magic Circus!" Star exclaimed. She tapped her wand on her head and she had a ringleader's outfit on. Marco's eyes widened as he looked at the circus. "Wow! How'd you do this, Star?" He asked her. Star grinned.

"Well, Glossaryk found this chapter in the book of spells about a whole bunch of carnival and circus spells, from the queen Saturna the Showman. I thought they looked fun, so I tried them out! I invited everyone else to come, but they were all busy…." Star said, putting air quotes around "busy". Marco grimaced. "Yeah, or recovering from your last magic show," he said, and then shuddered at a flashback of Star riding on a dinosaur that was chasing him, Janna, Jackie, Ferguson, Alfonso, and some other kids from school.

"It's not my fault that Chompy liked humans more than mewmans!" Star said with a shrug. "Anyways… want to see?" she said, bouncing again. Marco laughed. "Sure." he said, standing up and walking over to her. Star waved her wand and a box of popcorn appeared in Marco's hands. He smiled and then looked at the first thing Star was going to show him.

"Mewni Lions, through the hoop!" Star exclaimed, throwing her hands up. Three lions jumped through a hoop that was up on a stand. "Mewni Lions? These look just like Earth lions," Marco observed as they jumped through over and over again. "Yeah, but they're ten times deadlier than an Earth lion." Star said, still watching them. All of the sudden one of the lions roared in Marco's face. Marco, eyes wide, blinked and then said. "Uh, yeah…." He said. Star laughed. "Mewni lions, sit." She said. They all obediently sat.

"Let's see what's next!" Star announced, walking over to a bunch of purple monkeys that were on the trapeze. "Mewni monkeys! Those don't actually… exist… in Mewni, but I can make em' so…." Star said, throwing her wand around. One of the monkeys swung into the wall on accident, and hit Star's mirror. "Oh, shoot!" she said as the mirror declared, "Calling Mom." Queen Butterfly's face appeared on the mirror. "Star? What's going on? What did you do now?" Queen Butterfly said, putting a hand to her head as Star wrestled with the monkey. "Uh, nothing, Mom, nice talking to you BYE!" Star exclaimed as she managed to press the red 'End Call' button.

Star and Marco looked at each other and then laughed while Star put the monkey down. The monkey yelped loudly and then ran off. "Okay. Let's go to the finale!" Star said, getting excited again. A cannon pointed up at the sky. "Oh, a circus cannon. Cool!" Marco said. "I'm glad you think so, Diaz, because _you're_ the one going in it!" Star said, pushing Marco towards the cannon. "What?! Is that even legal?! Sta-a-ar!" Marco said, but Star just laughed and pushed him into it. "Don't worry, Marco, I got this! I'm like, seventy-five percent sure you won't die," She said. "Seventy-five?!" Marco exclaimed.

"Have fun!" Star said, and lit the tail on fire. "Star? Star! Wait, Star!" Marco exclaimed before the cannon went off. He watched Star get smaller and smaller as she waved goodbye to him. Scared out of his life, Marco closed his eyes, and when he opened them, he was up in outer space. He looked down and saw Earth below him. He immediately gasped and clutched his throat, but then realized he could breath. He sighed and looked around. It was really nice up here. The stars were so bright.

Marco marveled at it, but then screamed as something touched his shoulder. He turned around and noticed that Star was right behind him. "How'd you get up here?" He asked. Star smiled. "Same way as you, duh." she said, and started swimming around. "It's so cool up here," Marco remarked, looking at all of the planets. "I know, right! I could spend all day up here… no, my whole life!" Star said, looking around with Marco. After a few moments of silence, Marco said, "Well, we should probably get home now," Marco said. "Yeah…." Star said. "How do we get dow-" Marco was cut off as Star exclaimed a spell that sent them shooting down. They both stood back in Star's room, a little dazed, and then Star waved her wand and everything disappeared. Marco fell into a beanbag chair and Star flopped onto their bed as they both laughed.

"That was so fun!" Star exclaimed. Marco laughed. "Oh yeah! Everyone else totally missed out," He said. Star smiled. "Yeah. I'm glad we got to do something together, though," She said, looking at Marco. Marco gave her a smile back. "Yep…." He looked like he was about to say something else, but then heard a door open. "Oh hey, that must be my parents. Should we go see how their trip was?" Marco asked. Star smiled. "Yeah!" She said, jumping out of her bed and running downstairs. Marco laughed and then followed her.


End file.
